Rising
by Elle-Oh-Vee-Ee
Summary: It was just one of those days, you know? The kind when the weather matched your mood and nothing seemed to go in the right direction. What we didn't know was that it was going to get worse.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was just one of those days, you know? The kind when the weather matched your mood and nothing seemed to go in the right direction. What we didn't know was that it was going to get worse.

As the day began, everything was as usual, the sun shined down on the world with a deceptively happy 'face', people rose to conquer their daily goals, and children skipped down the road to school.

Thinking back I wondered... How could things have gotten this far? Everything went to shit so quickly and we didn't even have time to think about it.

* * *

"Hey Forehead-Girl, you're looking glum, as usual," Ino stated as she pranced over.

"Hey Ino, looking like a hooker, as usual," Sakura snickered.

"Hush, you're just jealous your fashion sense isn't as great as mine," Ino said as she struck a model pose.

"What a fashion sense, Pig? It's a uniform," Sakura stated dryly locked the door to her home.

"Saki, darling, hurry up or we'll be late again!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush me."

The two of them strolled to their school in a leisurely manner, neither caring about their habitual tardiness. As she walked the pinkette thought of school, or more specifically what would be waiting for her when she got there. She is the only person to have successfully broken up with the school heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke, and he was furious.

Sakura was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize that someone was yelling her name until it was almost too late.

Two arms circled around her waist and pulled her toward the sidewalk. The pinkette stared at the spot she stood two seconds ago and watched as the trucked passed over it.

"Oh thank god for Sasuke. Sakura what the hell is wrong with you!? You're supposed to be paying attention, you could have fucking died!"

"I'm sorry Ino, I didn't even know- wait, Sasuke?" She tilted her neck to the side to inspect the man behind her.

"You should be more careful when you walk," he said, a sharp edge in his voice.

"Still angry I see..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he growled at her.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise and when were you planning to tell me," Ino said

Sakura glanced down at his arms that were still around her waist. "Ino, I didn't tell you because it's none of your business. Sasuke, if you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate it if you let go of me as I am," she checked the time on her phone, "Fifteen fucking minutes late."

Silently, he eased his grip and pulled his arms away from her body. The three of them rushed to school taking any available short cut. Flinging their bags over the school gates, one by one they climbed over and descended into the courtyard. As soon as each of their feet touched the ground they sprinted to class, hoping to beat their teacher to the class.

Sakura was the first one to reach the door, sliding it open to reveal the classroom that had yet to be occupied by the homeroom instructor.

Letting out a cheer Ino danced her way into class, "Woo, we made it!" The other students were too absorbed in their conversations and idiotic antics, no one noticed the trio enter.

Just as everyone settled down, Hatake-Sensei, stepped in and the lesson began.

As Hatake spoke, his voice became a hum in the back of her mind and focused on the outside. Everything was so calm and peaceful for a short while, even Sasuke's unfaltering glare didn't aggravate her as it usually would.

Sakura's attention was claimed by a group of faculty members at the gate, where on the outside was a man, shaking it furiously. Most likely someone's crazy ex-boyfriend, hell she had hers sitting to her left. It seemed like the man at the gate was attracting the attention of some bystanders, they all advanced to the gate as well.

The others took after the previously lone male's example and rattled the gate.

"What the fuck?" Sakura mumbled turning fully toward the window.

"Sakura, what seems to be the problem?" she spun her head in Kakashi's direction and it seemed the whole class heard her not so quiet mumble.

"Uh yeah, there's something going on out there Sensei."

"Well don't you think you should be more focused on what's going on in here." he replied.

"Normally I would be but something it seriously wrong down there. It doesn't seem like a normal riot to me." Sakura pointed down at the commotion that seemed to grow in the few short seconds she had turned away.

Kakashi took strolled over to the window by her desk just as a P.E. teacher stalked over to the gate with a bat and all hell broke loose. The gate was opened and one by one faculty members were being knocked on the ground and surrounded.

"What the fuck?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Holy shit, Kakashi-Sensei what do we do?" another student, Naruto asked.

The gray haired man seemed to contemplate the situation for some time, just then the intruder alarms for the school went off.

"Barricade the doors. Make sure it's physically impossible for anyone to enter this classroom. Find anything sharp that can be used as a weapon, I have a feeling we're going to need them." the English teacher instructed quickly, looking down at the blood bath that was developing at the front gates.

"Sensei, I don't think we should stay in here. We should leave while we still have a chance." a random student said. Many others agreed stating they would feel safer some other place.

"It is my responsibility to make sure you're all safe, if you feel that you must leave to be safe then I will not stop you."

At least ten students grabbed their belongings and scurried out of the only door that was usable. A raven haired female teacher pushed her way through.

"Kakashi what the hell's going on? Everyone panicked most of my students are gone, only three stayed behind," she gestured behind her.

"I don't know Kutenai but it's not good. Students, watch out for anything, the Faculty room is our main priority at the moment. Will you join us Kurenai?"

"Yes." The students gathered their things and shuffled out of the classroom. A series of fights seemed to have broken out all throughout the school there was blood everywhere. When they reached the faculty room, Kakashi revealed his key ring and unlocked the door. Shutting the door and locking it from the inside everyone took a much needed deep breath.

"Kakashi-Sensei, why'd you bring us to the teachers' room?" Naruto asked.

"We need to find out what's happening. What better way to do that than to watch the news my dear, Naruto," The masked teacher replied.

Kutenai switched on the television and to the new channel.

"_Chaos throughout the city as attacks from citizens persist. What seemed to be a riot has turned completely into something more. Here we have a witness who has seen firsthand what these violent men and women are capable of, young lady," _The reporter to a young school girl, _"What's your name?" _

"_Hanabi," _Hinata, Kurenai's student, gasped.

"_How old are you Hanabi?"_

"_Ten."_

"_You've seen firsthand what is happening, can you tell us about it."_

"_My teacher was bitten on her way to school, she went to the infirmary. In the middle of class she collapsed. Everyone panicked and tried to help, two minutes later she rose and began to eat the flesh of my classmate."_

* * *

**_Review and tell me how you liked it. _**

**_Creative criticism is accepted.  
_**


End file.
